Love In Deception
by teary-eyedgodess
Summary: you see my names ray kon and I’m a cheating whore. Yeah I said it and what? But the funny thing is I’m not really ashamed of it. kai soon finds out that ray isnt the perfect boyfriend he thought he was REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Ok its me again the infamous teary! I had a random moment and thought hey I should get started on a new story! And to the fans of my other story my special someone I have no idea were to go with it so don't expect any updates unless you can help a sista out with some idea! Thanks! Well then here's the story don't forget to review lovelies!

** Rays P.O.V**

Its thunder storming and heavily raining again, great that means I wont be able to go home for at least another hour or so. This just gives Kai more time to find out what I've been doing the past three months of our 9-month relationship. You're probably lost by now or get where I'm going with this, you see my names ray kon and I'm a cheating whore. Yeah I said it and what? But the funny thing is I'm not really ashamed of it.

For the past three months of my so-called "wonderful" relationship with Kai I've been sleeping with one of his good friends Brooklyn. Why I do it you ask; to be completely honest I really don't know, it's not as if Kai doesn't give me what I need sexually or emotionally he actually treats me like a prince _his beautiful prince _to be exact. Also he's great in bed to say so myself but there's just something about him that makes me want to hurt him…break his heart…even kill him. Sounds psychopathically? Yeah I know and its my own conscience, I think the reason I do it is because I'm lonely. Lately Kai has been away on business trips and is always at the office. Come to think of it with all the excuses he gives me I would think he's cheat on me! HA! That's a good one, I'm Kai entire world he can't live without me and I'm happy about that.

It feels nice having someone to fall back on if Brooklyn and me don't work out. Speaking of Brooklyn he's here with me now playing with the thin baby hairs around my navel. He's so cute when he wants to be we just had sex ten minutes ago and he's still resting on my stomach from the marvelous experience. If it weren't for this goddamn rain I would be on my way home to Kai. Hey don't get me wrong I would love to spend the rest of the evening with my _Brookie _but I have a second life to keep up, if Kai wasn't so damn hot I wouldn't be with him anyway. To put it simply the only reason I got with Kai is for his body and he's a good lover. Oh look that infamous word _love _I'm not that much of a jerk to not know what love is. With the life I have you didn't think I'd know what it was right? But the real question is do I love Kai? Lets see its more of an infatuation and lust then love.

The only person who holds a place in my heart other then myself (#**_teary# conceited much_**) is Brooklyn. I love him to death I don't even know why I'm so attracted to him; it seems as if I'm really unsure of things doesn't it? Maybe it's the fact he works wonders with his tongue but that's besides the point. I'd cut off my arm for him…dare I say it again I would even kill Kai just for him. He's so magnificent and so understanding, he doesn't mind that I'm with Kai because he knows my heart belongs to him; thou at times he does get a little jealous when I come to him with Kai's _love _bits on my neck. Speaking of hickeys lets go back to a jiffy were I almost got busted by Kai. Thinking back on that incident it's actually the first time Kai had suspicions of me cheating…

#teary# alrightly well that was…interesting I just thought I might as well right something to help get rid of my writers block tell me if you found it good and if I should start on another chapter? So be the lovely children of god that you are and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

After my very long vacation… I've decided to right another chapter, you know give it a try so then here were go.

Shoving the gold key in the keyhole and unlocking the door to the apartment complex ray and Kai shared. Ray stepped in taking off his jacket and shaking off the rain droplets. Kicking off his shoes as well he walked into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Placing a microwave dinner into the microwave and setting the timer for four minutes ray closed his eyes resting his head on the cupboards. He just got in from fucking around with Brooklyn and to his disappointment it began to rain. Was it a sign from god? Telling him he was upset with rays choice of life style? Even if it was _him_ god does know that he wasn't going to change a damn thing.

"Your late… again ray" a voice said bringing ray back to reality. Opening his eyes and bringing his head down to stare into crimson orbs.

"I had to close up he restaurant today, stupid employees not doing their jobs" ray replied.

Truth is ray did work in a restaurant as manger and co-head chef. The good thing was he only worked 2 days a week as chef and had too go in as manger once every 2 weeks. Of course Kai didn't no that, he was told by his _lover_that he worked five days a week and on weekends he had to come in just to make sure everything was running smoothly.

When ray did come in for work it was only from 9:00 am to 5:00 p.m. On the other three days ray spent all morning and afternoon either fucking Brooklyn or spending time with him. Today was one of those workdays but because of the rain he had showed up late.

" Fire them" Kai suggested walking closer to his partner from the kitchen table.

" Is not that easy" ray replied jumping slightly from the sound of the timer going off.

" You didn't have to put that in there, I made you dinner but it's probably cold in the oven by now." Kai said wrapping his arms around ray and nuzzling into the crock of his neck.

" I'm not psychic I didn't know you made me something." Ray irately expressed

" I'm sorry." Kai said just above a whisper.

" It's not you fault I'm just…" Ray was cut off by a sudden outburst.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Kai shouted more then asked.

" What the hell is what?"

" THAT!" Kai yelled yanking ray's shirt collar to expose the dark red blotch on his neck.

"What's what?" ray said wiggling himself out of Kai's grasp and putting his hand to his neck, trying his best to cover the mark that he knew was there. _Damn! Brooklyn I told him not to leave a mark! _

"IT'S A LOVE BITE! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT!" Kai shouted even louder

"Any louder, I don't think the people in a coma in Canada heard you! Umm I don't know maybe I got it from you sucking on my neck last night?" ray lied trying to stay calm.

"LIAR! You always tell me not to leave a mark and you haven't touched me in weeks!" Kai protested on the verge of breaking down. _Shit! C'mon ray think of something to say, you've lied to him before what's the difference now?_

"Dear god you're cheating on me aren't you?" Kai asked beginning to cry.

"No I'm not" he lied

"Yes you are!"

" Am not"

"What haven't I done for you? I've given you everything my heart, my body, my soul what more? I'm so good to you ray…why? Why!" Kai sobbed

"Kai?" ray asked stepping closer to him.

Kai just continued to cry his hear out into his palms. The Russian just wouldn't be quiet, so ray shut him up the only way he knew how. Grabbing his hand and removing them from his face ray titled Kai's head up towards him and kissed him tenderly. God knows how long they stood there kissing but it sure gave Kai enough time to simmer down. The rest of the night was spent with ray fucking Kai's suspicion away.

Okay! Done! How was it? I know it could have been better but c'mon give me a break I've been having heavy-duty writer's block I'm so mad about that! So I'll leave you to it and REVIEW PLEASE! I'd really appreciate it and so would my brain!


End file.
